The present invention relates to an accessory for use with a conventional toilet and, more specifically, relates to an apparatus for washing and promoting personal hygiene following use of the toilet.
The maintenance of personal hygiene is always of utmost importance. Different cultures around the world achieve this in different fashions. One approach to such personal hygiene involves the use of a bidet that provides water to cleanse one's self. While washing with water is both healthful and promotes hygiene, as well as providing a generally comforting and overall soothing feeling, it is not a common practice in the United States. The common practice being the use of a paper product, i.e., toilet tissue. The use of soap and water to wash one's self is far superior to the use of dry paper, both hygienically and economically. Nevertheless, washing with soap and water is not overly popular, and this is due in no small part to the somewhat more complicated method that must now be followed to accomplish this.
In a not unrelated problem, there are numerous sufferers of various rectal and anal ailments, such as hemorrhoids. These persons usually utilize some medication for relief from the symptoms of these ailments. A sitz bath is the most usually recommended and widely accepted treatment of rectal, vaginal, and related disorders, such as hemorrhoids, fissures, and irritations. It has always been an inconvenient and impractical procedure to take a sitz bath in the home.
Similarly, female douching generally involves filling and supporting water bags and the use of costly solutions, or purchasing expensive disposable single-use bottles.